Where the Fourth Wall is Reduced to Nothing
by SugarTensai
Summary: 7 word challenge from sushixxx17. The cast of 'Prince of Tennis' anime/manga meet together to discuss the script of the show. Warning: Serious fourth wall breakage.


**A/N:** 7 word challenge for sushixxx17 who I apologize to for making her wait and is also an amazing Hunger Games writer who should deserve some publicity.

**Words:** dolphins, unicorns, sword, chandelier, bracelet, Cinderella, and banana.

**Characters:** Atobe Keigo, Fuji Syuusuke, Sanada Genichiro, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Fuji Yuuta, Mizuki Hajime, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oshitari Yuushi, Yukimura Seichii.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Sanada asked Yukimura, glancing at the building looming over them.

"Yes. Let's go in." Yukimura answered, pushing open the door. They passed a refreshments table with apples, pears, and bananas on it. They each took a banana. After walking down a narrow hallway, they arrived at a door with words bearing: Conference Room.

Going in, there were already seven others there.

"You guys are late. Declared Atobe, sipping non-alcoholic champagne.

"Traffic was horrible." Muttered Sanada, seating himself beside Yukimura.

He glanced around the table, noting everyone was here. Atobe with Oshitari, Mizuki and Yuuta, Tezuka with Fuji. Shiraishi too. Noticing someone was missing, he spoke up.

"Where are Higa and Rokkaku's representatives?" Asked Sanada.

"Higa's on vacation, and who's Rokkaku?" Asked Mizuki, finishing on a curious note.

Tezuka now stood up. "We shall now begin our conference about the future of the anime, Prince of Tennis. We will go around in a circle to discuss ideas first."

He sat back down.

Atobe, who was at the head of the table(no surprise there) began.

"The main thing we should change is Ryoma. The fans of Prince of Tennis have complained about the impossibility of this tennis moves countless times.

Tezuka nodded and jotted it down on a piece of paper.

Oshitari went next. "The screen time I get... Well, it's not enough. Also, adding more interesting, non-tennis people characters would be good."

Tezuka frowned, but wrote it anyways. "Sanada, you're next."

Sanada thought for a moment. "I think we should add more sword usage. I mean, it's not fair if I can use a sword but not show my skills on-screen."

Yuuta cut in. "This isn't like, Bleach, you know. This is Prince of Tennis."

"No cutting." Said Tezuka firmly.

"Sorry."

"Yukimura, you're next."

Yukimura smiled for a bit.

"Well...I don't really know. How about making me rich? It's not exactly fair Atobe's the only rich one."

"Life isn't fair, Rikkai buchou." Atobe smirked, setting down his champagne glass.

"No cutting." Reminded Tezuka.

Fuji then went next. "We really should make Prince of Tennis more interesting-"

"No blood-shed, Fuji." Tezuka said sternly.

Fuji frowned a bit but nodded. "How about...adding Cinderella to the show? The plot _does _get a bit repetitive at times."

Yuuta rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you, aniki?"

Tezuka stared at him. "I _said, no cutting_."

Mizuki spoke now.

"I have a complaint, actually. _Why _is Fuji Shusuke out to get me? It's not _my _fault that I'm around Yuuta all the time, we _agreed _to write the script that way, and then Fuji just comes in and _decides_ to ignore the script and come after me with knives-"

Tezuka coughed to interrupt Mizuki's rant which had somehow morphed into him wearing purple all the time.

"Mizuki, your times up. I answer your rant with this: I makes the watchers of Prince of Tennis lighten up. Next."

"FINALLY! It's my turn!" Yuuta shouted, pumping his fist.

"Yuuta-Mizuki's been rubbing off you." Murmured Fuji, glaring at Mizuki.

"SEE? SEE? WHAT DID I TELL YOU? He's out to get me, I swear!" Mizuki screeched at Tezuka.

"You all are a bunch of dunderheads." Atobe said nonchalantly, picking at his fingernails.

"I said, NO CUTTING." Tezuka interrupted, unusually angry.

Fuji ignored him and kept talking. "I wish a chandelier would fall on Mizuki."

Atobe looked up. "You can use one of my chandeliers."

Tezuka, now seriously pissed, turned to glare at Fuji."Ten laps."

"But-"

"Twenty laps."

Fine."

"But I said fi-"

"Forty laps."

Fuji got the message to shut up and went outside to run laps.

"Now where were we?" Tezuka asked, cooling down."

"My turn." Shiraishi said, standing up. "I have many ideas, but one surpasses them all."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Actually, it's a complaint."

Tezuka leaned forward. "Go on."

"It's about my catchphrase. 'Ecstasy'. What kind of catchphrase is _that?_"

Tezuka considered this. "You do have a point." After jotting it down, he looked around.

"Is that everyone?"

A few murmured 'yups' resounded throughout the room.

Tezuka looked over the notes again. "I see Yuuta never actually stated his opinion due to Mizuki and Fuji, but never less, we'll continue."

Tezuka scanned the room.

"Alright, we'll start with Atobe's suggestion. It is about Ryoma's tennis moves. Although I agree with Atobe about Ryoma being so impossibly good at tennis, he is, after all, the main character of the series and main characters are always allowed to break some rues."

"Especially the laws of physics." Muttered Yuuta.

Tezuka glared at him before returning to the notes. "Now for Oshitari's idea...yes, I can get you more screen time, Oshitari. But what kind of interesting characters would you like to add?"

Oshitari adjusted his glasses.

"I was thinking something shiny and sparkly...preferably pink. A...unicorn, perhaps, or a dwarf-"

"No."

"How about a dolphin?"

"No."

"But we have a child-of-god, why can't be have a dolphin in the series?"

"The answer is no. Moving on, Sanada's request."

"It was about swords." Supplied Sanada.

"Yes, that one. I'm going to say no to that. As Yuuta says, this is Prince of Tennis, not Bleach."

Sanada grumbled silently. Tezuka looked at him for a moment before letting him be.

"Yukimura. This request-yes, I can understand you wanting to be rich, but Atobe is already rich. With two rich people in the series, the readers and watchers with defiantly know that Prince of Tennis is rigged."

Oshitari pushed up his glasses.

"But they already know that it's rigged. You can tell by looking at Ryoma."

Tezuka complemented this for a bit.

"You have a point, but no. Anyway, going back to Atobe's suggestion, we can try and make his moves more believable."

Shiraishi spoke up.

"How about instead of making Ryoma develop a skill that makes him fly and spout flames, we can make him develop a skill that lets him enter the pinnacle of perfection?"

"Good idea!" Piped up Mizuki. "We can't let him develop too much before we enter the sequel; New Prince of Tennis."

Shiraishi nodded. "Exactly what I was saying."

Tezuka stood up.  
Meeting adjourned."

The sound of scraping chairs sounded as each member stood up to leave.

"Well." Sanada nodded at Tezuka. "This is goodbye—for now."

Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "Remember to meet at this place a week from now to plan out the script on the match of Rikkai against Seigaku."

"I know."

Shiraishi was muttering to himself. "Bracelets...bracelets..." He turned to Tezuka.

"Hey, can my new catchphrase be bracelet?"

"NO."

"Fine."

Each member filed out the door silently now, and Tezuka closed the door behind him.

Poor Fuji was still running laps.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, sorry, sushixxx17. It's been forever since a got a request like this one. But hope you enjoyed!


End file.
